Document or business cases may be categorized into two types: the traditional briefcase, which opens only at one edge, and permits papers etc. to be inserted only edge-wise, and the attache-case, which opens completely, like a suitcase.
The attache-case is now the more fashionable, but the attache-case does suffer from one drawback--the drawback lies in the fact that the interior compartment of the case is so very accessible when the attache-case is opened, in that it is impossible to keep the contents of the case hidden when the case is open.
Many businessmen therefore are reluctant to use an attache-case at a conference table, or while working on a train or aircraft.
The businessmen on that basis prefer the traditional briefcase which does at least keep its contents hidden. Its disadvantage is that it keeps them always hidden.
The invention is aimed at providing a carrying case which can keep its contents hidden, like a briefcase, but which can provide wide-open access, like an attache-case.